jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Liste der Comics
Die hier aufgeführten Star-Wars-Comics sind bisher erschienen und in chronologischer Reihenfolge der Star-Wars-Geschichtsschreibung aufgelistet. Ära der Alten Republik ab 5.000 VSY right|150px *Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith *Der Untergang der Sith *Der Onderon-Krieg *Die Saga von Nomi Sunrider *Der Freedon Nadd-Aufstand *Die Lords der Sith *Der Sith-Krieg *Schatten und Licht *Die Erlösung *Der Verrat *Stunde der Wahrheit *Tage der Furcht *Nächte des Zorns *Tage des Hasses *Vector *Wiedergutmachung *Ein neuer Feind *Fatale Duelle *Entfesselt! *Tentakel des Terrors *Zerstörerin *Dämon *Unseen, Unheard (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Knight Errant (Comicreihe) (noch nicht veröffentlicht) *Jedi vs. Sith *Prototypes (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums 1.000 VSY bis 32 VSY right|150px *All for You (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Padawan *Heart of Darkness (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Yaddle's Tale – The One Below (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Der Schwur *Jango Fett – Die Jagd beginnt *Stones (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Survivors (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Hate Leads to Lollipops (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *George R. Binks (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Mythology (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg *The Secret of Tet Ami (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan – Aurorient Express *Children of the Force (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan – Verrat auf Ord Mantell *Spiel mit dem Feuer *Jedi Chef (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Nameless (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Marked (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Urchins (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Jedi Council – Aufstand der Yinchorri *A Summer's Dream (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Leben, Tod und die lebendige Macht *Fairplay *Zeichen der Rebellion *Single Cell (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Darth Maul *Der Tod von Captain Tarpals 32 VSY bis 22 VSY *Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Qui-Gon Jinn *Königin Amidala *Der Outlander *Pakt mit dem Teufel *Force Fiction (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Nomad (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Malastare Mission *Twilight – Jedi Dämmerung *Aurra Sing *Infinity's End – Das dunkle Portal *Star Crash (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Bad Business (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Hunt for Aurra Sing (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Darkness – Das ewige Dunkel *The Devaronian Version (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Das Jedi-Ritual *Jedi Quest *Jango Fett *Zam Wesell *Die Waffe eines Jedi *Starfighter – Crossbones (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Puzzle Peace (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Attentäter *Way of the Warrior (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Eyes of Revolution (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Full of Surprises (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Practice Makes Perfect (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) 22 VSY bis 19 VSY *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *Most Precious Weapon (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Machines of War (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Nobody's Perfect (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Lesson (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Aufopferung *Die Verteidigung von Kamino *Im Visier des Bösen *Old Scores (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Welle der Vernichtung *Dunkle Reise *Sezession *Graduation Day (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Tides of Terror (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Shaak Ti *Rogue's Gallery (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Blind Force (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Heavy Metal Jedi (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Fierce Currents (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Skywalkers (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Hide in Plain Sight (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Run Mace Run (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Package (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *A Stranger in Town (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *One Battle (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Creature Comfort (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Spy Girls (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Impregnable (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *This Precious Shining (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Versus (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *One of a Kind (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Pathways (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Appetite for Adventure (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Salvaged (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Life Below (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *No Way Out (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Thunder Road (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Chain of Command (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Waiting (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Licht und Schatten *Aayla Secura *Dooku *Das letzte Gefecht um Jabiim *Der Sturm nach dem Sturm *Hass und Furcht *Kampf ums Überleben *Niemandsland *Angriff aus den Schatten *Blutige Fronten *Yoda *Kräftemessen *Für immer jung *Shadowed (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Prelude (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Fall of Falleen (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Discount (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Shakedown (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Procedure (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Agenda (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Sklaven der Republik *Mouse Hunt (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Departure (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Transfer (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Dreams of General Grievous (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Bait (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Switch (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Headgames (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Neighbors (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Cold Snap (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Valley (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Covetous (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Curfew (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Ballad of Cham Syndulla (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Invitation Only (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Schlacht um Khorm *Ein eiskalter Plan *Crash Course *Taloraans Windräuber *Der Koloss des Schicksals *Spiessrutenlauf *Bailed Out (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *It Takes a Thief (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Means and Ends (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Das Band der Ehre *Rather Darkness Visible (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Deep Forest (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *„Armor“ *General Grievous *The Drop (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Routine-Tapferkeit *Another Fine Mess (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Schlachtschiffe über Rendili *Aayla Undercover *Besessen *What Goes Up... (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Heroes on Both Sides (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Artist of Naboo (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Brink (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker in: Klonkriege *Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg *To the Vanishing Point (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) 19 VSY bis 0 VSY *Episode III – Die Rache der Sith *Sithisis (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Orders (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Order of Outcasts (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Der unsichtbare Feind *Descent (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Darth Vaders Aufstieg *Düstere Zeiten *Kaltblütige Jagd *Der Weg ins Nichts *Parallelen *Vector *Blue Harvest (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Duty (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Force Unleashed *Old Wounds (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Separated (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Geist *Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Nerf Herder (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Droiden *Die Rebellion der Droiden *Der Kampf der Droiden *The Protocol Offensive (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Luke Skywalker – Detective (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Sandstorm (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Princess Leia Diaries (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Outbid But Never Outgunned (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Zwischen den Fronten *Young Lando Calrissian (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Jabba der Hutt *Falling Star (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Der Flug des Falken *Glück *Ein Todesstern wird geboren *Han Solo auf Stars' End *Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Boba Fett – Die Rettung *Boba Fett – Feind des Imperiums *Darklighter *Darth Vader und die dunkle Frau *Das Gesicht des Krieges *Hochverrat *Helden der Rebellion Ära der Rebellion 0 VSY bis 1 NSY right|150px *Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung *Tag und Bink sind tot *Verrat auf dem Todesstern *Skippy der Jedi-Droide *Wiederauferstehung *Trooper (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Smuggler's Blues (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Day After the Deathstar! (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Long, Bad Day (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Boba Fett – Jäger und Gejagte *Auf verlorenem Posten *Bis zum letzten Mann *Neue Planeten, neue Gefahren! *Acht für Aduba 3 *Showdown auf einer öden Welt! *Behemoth aus der Unterwelt *Suche zwischen den Sternen *Welt des Verderbens *Kampfstern Drachenwelt *Entscheidungskampf *Die lautlose Armada *Sternenjäger *Feuerprobe *Die kosmische Spielhölle *Der Schwarze Lord *Gladiatoren der Sterne *Kreuzfahrt des Wahnsinns *Kosmischer Brennpunkt Yavin! *Der Sternenjäger *Jabba, der galaktische Kopfgeld-Jäger! *Der schwarze Henker *Die Sternenprinzessin schlägt zurück! *Rückkehr nach Tatooine! *Der Jawa-Expreß *Laser-Duell! *Donner in den Sternen *Jeder geht seinen Weg *Vaders Rache *Duell auf Leben und Tod *The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Darth Vader Strikes (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *The Serpent Masters (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Deadly Reunion (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Traitor’s Gambit (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *The Night Beast (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *The Return of Ben Kenobi (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *The Power Gem (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Shadow Stalker (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Ice World (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Revenge of the Jedi (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Doom Mission (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Captain Threepio (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Race for Survival (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Vader im Visier *Ein kleines Stück Heimat *Gemeinsam einsam *Zwischen allen Fronten *Die Narrenreihe *General Skywalker *Boba Fett – Schiffbruch *Im Schatten des Vaters *Der Preis der Macht *Täuschungsmanöver *Auf der falschen Seite des Krieges *Boba Fett – Overkill *Scheidewege *Mein Bruder – Mein Feind *Das Bauernopfer *Nadelstiche *Vector (in Deutschland noch nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Glücksfee *The Crimson Forever (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *World of Fire (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Long Hunt (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Das Gewissen eines dunklen Lords *Die Teufelei des dunklen Ritters *Death-Masque! (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Wo Rost keine Ruhe findet *Der Pandora-Effekt *Tilotny nimmt Gestalt an *Planet der Toten 2 NSY *Lucky Stars *Junkheap Hero (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Der Fluss des Chaos’ *Verabredung mit dem Tod *Die neuen Abenteuer des Luke Skywalker *Geister von Hoth *Valentine Story *The Dark Side of Dantooine (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Paradise Detour (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *A New Beginning (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Showdown (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *The Hidden (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Lunch Break (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) 3 NSY *Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Momente des Zweifels *Hoth (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Slippery Slope (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Thank the Maker (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Hunger Pains (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Tag und Bink leben *Im All ist keiner sicher *The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Planet der stählernen Tränen *Das dritte Gesetz *The Last Jedi (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Der Alderaan Faktor! *Der Planeten-Bomber *Die Schlacht um den Planeten-Bomber *Shadeshine! (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Planet zum Tode verurteilt *Plif – Mein Freund vom andern Stern *Die Befreiung von Bespin! *Gottesurteil auf Serphidi *Freiheitskampf auf Drogheda *The Apprentice (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Blinde Wut! *Gefangene des Sonnenorkans *Bazarre *Die Armada kommt! *Kampfziel Planquadrat Delta Epsilon *Der Ausgestoßene *Die Computer-Falle *Die verräterischen Kristalle *Die Wasserbanditen *Schatten des Imperiums *Der Finstere *Der Sklavenplanet *Festung der Sklavenjäger *Rückkehr in die Hölle *Hölle der Kopfgeldjäger *Die Geisterstadt der Katzenmenschen *Die Sintflut *Der Iskalon-Effekt *Der Robot-Spion *Diva der Sterne *Duo für Solo *Ellie *Die Todesjagd *Skreej (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) 4 NSY *Max Rebo & Band in: Unplugged *A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The One That Got Away (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Die Rückkehr von Tag und Bink – Special Edition *Mara Jade *The Jabba Tape (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Verfluchter Sand *Free Memory (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Do or Do Not (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *A Wookiee Scorned! (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Ein Toter kehrt zurück *X-Wing Rogue Leader *Diplomaten der Sterne *Das Grauen in der Tiefe *Der Planet der Jäger *Ein neuer schwarzer Lord *Entscheidung auf Endor *Wookiee Welt *Der Alptraum des Jedi *In den Krallen der Katzen *Kleine Kriege *No Zeltrons (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Duell mit der schwarzen Lady *Escape (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Far, Far Away (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Touch of the Goddess (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *First Strike (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *School Spirit (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Tai (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Nagais and Dolls (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Party's Over (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *My Hiromi (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *All Together Now (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Geheimwaffe der Todesgöttin *Palast der Zehnsonnen-Welt *Die Vandelhelm Mission Ära der Neuen Republik 5 NSY bis 10 NSY right|150px *Mara Jade – Ein Abend in der Stadt *Gestrandet *Trio mit sechs Fäusten *Boba Fett – Vollstrecker des Schicksals *Rogue Leader *Intrigen auf Cilpar *Projekt Phantom-Schiff *Schlachtfeld Tatooine *Die Thronerbin *X-Wing Rogue Squadron *Requiem für einen Rogue *Im Dienst des Imperiums *Schatten des Imperiums – Evolution *Blood and Honor (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Masquerade (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Mandatory Retirement (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Unheimliche Bedrohung *Collapsing New Empires (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Boba Fett – Der Doppelgänger *Problem Solvers (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Mixed-Up Droid (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Lando's Commandos – On Eagle's Wings (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Erben des Imperiums *Die dunkle Seite der Macht *Das letzte Kommando *Das dunkle Imperium *Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett *Schwere Zeiten für Boba Fett *Boba Fett – Murder Most Foul (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Empire's End *Crimson Empire *Kenix Kil *Crimson Empire II – Das Blutsgericht *The Other (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Tall Tales (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Jedi Academy – Leviathan (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Apocalypse Endor (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Union *Ersatzteile Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens ab 25 NSY right|150px *Invasion 0 (in Deutschland mit Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong veröffentlicht) *Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong *Rescues (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Chewbacca *Revenants (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Equals & Opposites (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) Vermächtnis-Ära right|150px ab 130 NSY *Neue Allianzen ab 137 NSY *Skywalkers Erbe *Sturmtruppler vs. Sturmtruppler *Streng vertraulich! *Geister *Bereit zu sterben *Die Klauen des Drachen *Unbezwingbar *Sith vs Sith *Der verborgene Tempel *Vector *Leviathan *Der schmale Grat *Ein gemeinsamer Feind *Tatooine *Unter Beschuss *Monster Weblinks *Offizielle Comic-Timeline von Dark Horse Comics Kategorie:Comics C